


Frost Heaving

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trick or Treat 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: His lovers are summer and winter.





	Frost Heaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> Happy belated Halloween, Minutia! This has been kicking around long enough to be....relevant again? For the Reynir-as-Persephone prompt. Enjoy!

Her lips are cool to the touch, this summer lover of his. But her smile is the sun, unbroken by night. Tuuri takes his hands in hers and shows him the dreams of the sleeping. The dreams glisten upon the waters of Tuonela, and she thrills to show him so many truths. There is nothing she can't see, if she wanted. It becomes her, in a way. She is moonlight upon the rocks, and laughs, musical and melancholy as the cry of a swan.  
  
As the world sleeps the winter through, his lover's hands are warm upon his skin. The winter wind of Saimaa bites at him, but Onni gathers him into his heavy cloak to hold him close. His face lies shadowed by his hood; his breath, though, is so real upon his neck. The grass is stiff with ice crystals as his fingers grasp at the earth.  
  
As water collects in the spaces between the motes of soil, and freeze, and dissolve, and breathe, so beats his heart.


End file.
